Un parpadeo en la noche que nunca acaba
by Angelito Bloodsherry
Summary: La oscuridad como único testigo de nuestras promesas, aquellas que se acabarán perdiendo con el tiempo, en la que noche eterna, la que nunca acaba. Escrito para el "Amigo Invisible navideño 2018-2019" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K Rowling y compañía.

 **Palabras:** 3 359 palabras.

* * *

 **Escrito para el "Amigo Invisible navideño 2018-2019" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**

* * *

Esta historia es para ti ( **Vale Malfoy Black** ), pediste "una anécdota sobre la familia Potter antes de la muerte de Lily y James" y a mí me ha salido esta historia, que quizás no es exactamente lo que esperabas, pero más o menos se acerca. O eso me gusta pensar. Ya me dirás. ¡Estoy deseando leer tu opinión!

 **¡FELICES FIESTAS A TODOS!**

* * *

 **un parpadeo en la noche que nunca acaba**

 **1.**

Remus y Sirius se habían marchado unos minutos atrás. A Lily le habría gustado preguntarles si habían vuelto a discutir, pues se habían pasado las últimas dos horas ignorando al otro, pero al final había optado por no hacerlo. Todos tenían bastantes problemas ya como para que alguien viniera a meter el dedo en la llaga. No obstante, porque le resultaba imposible permanecer indiferente ante los problemas de sus amigos durante mucho tiempo, si el asunto persistía, hablaría muy seriamente con Sirius al respecto. La guerra no era excusa para ser un capullo.

En la casa reinaba el silencio desde hacía un rato, excepto por las leves vibraciones que provenían de las protecciones. No le gustaba depender de un _fidelius_ , incluso sabiendo el potencial que tenía, no se sentía del todo cómoda. Era desesperante saber que no podía salir de la casa y que tenía que estar pendiente de cada una de las personas que accedía a la propiedad, como si los mortífagos pudieran aparecer de repente, sin hacer ruido, y quisieran tomar el té con ellos. Era absurdo. También preocupante. Si no fuera por Harry, quien ya tenía unos cuantos meses de vida, Lily habría mandado a la mierda todas esas precauciones innecesarias.

Un ruido al otro lado del pasillo la distrajo. James le había prometido esa mañana que se haría cargo del pequeño mientras ella atendía las novedades de la Orden. Al principio no había estado de acuerdo, creyendo inoportuno pasar tantas horas sin Harry, pero enseguida se había convencido de lo contrario. Era mucho más que una madre y no podría proteger a su hijo, si no se aseguraba antes de que el mundo fuera un lugar seguro para él.

Con la ayuda de Peter y Weasley —que podrían ser un desastre, pero estaban dispuestos a ayudar en lo que fuera necesario—, James había convertido su antigua habitación en una con las condiciones adecuadas para un bebé tan pequeño como Harry, incluso habían puesto una cama para cuando fuera un poco más mayor. El lugar estaba repleto de juguetes, la mayoría regalados, y luces de colores. Era el cuarto perfecto. No obstante, Harry dormía en la habitación con ellos. Ninguno quería pasar un minuto lejos del pequeño, sobre todo de noche.

Lily se asomó con cuidado con intención de pasar desapercibida. James y Harry estaban sobre la alfombra, rodeados de juguetes y un tren volador. James tenía una muñeca y un muñeco en la mano.

Lily alzó una ceja suspicaz al verlo utilizar el mismo tono juguetón que cuando estaban en Hogwarts.

—Y así es como papá conquistó a mamá… —susurró en tono confidencial, el mismo que compartía con Sirius en sus travesuras. Harry soltó una carcajada y movió sus manos regordetas para alcanzar los muñecos. James sonrió divertido—. ¿Quieres un consejo? Papá te dará el mejor. Cuando seas mayor, ¡un niño grande!, y te interesen las niñas…

 _Pero ¿qué…?_

Furiosa, y sorprendida a partes iguales, cruzó la habitación. James tardó un segundo de más en reparar en su presencia y como quien esconde la evidencia de un delito, hizo desaparecer los muñecos.

—¿Qué estabas haciendo?

—Jugando a los trenes —respondió nervioso.

—¿No estabas hablando de niños haciendo el tonto con las niñas? —reformuló su pregunta.

—No —dijo rápidamente, para la diversión de Harry, quien ya se había percatado de que su madre estaba en la habitación—. En absoluto.

—No adoctrines a Harry, por favor —le pidió un segundo después.

—¡No es adoctrinamiento! —lloriqueó, sobresaltando a Harry, quien frunció el ceño. Lily se acercó a él, por si acaso se había asustado—. Solo estábamos jugando…

—Le estabas diciendo cómo «conquistar» a una niña. Me lo esperaba de Sirius…, pero no de ti. ¡No tiene ni un año!

—Será todo un Potter.

—Si con Potter quieres decir «un tipo con cero neuronas molestando a una chica», espero que no, o te maldeciré.

—¡Así es como conseguí que estuviéramos juntos! —protestó. Lily se mordió la lengua para no sonreír, quería molestar a James un poco más—. Funcionó, ¿o no?

—James —le silenció—. Estamos juntos, porque cambiaste, no porque tu estrategia de ser insoportable surtiera efecto.

James arrugó la nariz disgustado. Parecía un crío.

—Estamos juntos.

—Sí, sí, estamos juntos.

—Y somos felices.

Lily sonrió por fin.

—Anda, cariño, ¿y si preparas el baño mientras yo recojo todo este desastre?

—¿Un baño para nosotros? —ronroneó encantado. Lily se echó a reír.

—Para Harry.

—Tenía que intentarlo —tarareó mientras abandonaba la habitación. A Lily le pareció escucharle canturrear una canción muggle.

—Ay, Harry… —suspiró—. No hagas caso a tu padre. Tú serás mucho más listo. Estaré allí para asegurarme de ello.

Harry intentó alcanzar su nariz.

 **2.**

Estaba lloviendo afuera.

James conectó la calefacción con un movimiento brusco de varita. Lily colocó las mantas y los cojines estratégicamente en el suelo. En cambio, Harry dormía plácidamente en su cuna, justo al lado del sofá. Habían decidido que esa noche fingirían estar de acampada. James hacía años que no lo hacía, la última vez fue en quinto y Peter se puso malísimo por culpa de Sirius la primera noche, así que en realidad no pudieron disfrutar de la madre naturaleza en condiciones.

Hoy tampoco, pero a James no le importaba en absoluto. Lo único que necesitaba era abrazar a Lily, ver alguna película muggle que estuvieran echando en la televisión y pretender que al día siguiente no había reunión con la Orden y que seguramente más de uno de los suyos podría salir herido en alguna patrulla.

—¿Preparo palomitas de caramelo? —sugirió James tras haber encendido unas velas y apagado las luces.

Lily agarró una manta extra.

—No quemes la cocina.

—¡Mujer de poca fe! —protestó y, un segundo después, fue derribado por una almohada voladora—. ¡Eh! ¡Me has atacado! ¡A mí!

Lily enarcó una ceja divertida.

—No seas tan infantil —se burló, mientras recogía otra almohada del suelo—. Haz las palomitas bien, yo elijo peli.

—Una de terror no… —le advirtió, aunque más bien sonó a una súplica. Lily se mordió el interior de la mejilla para no reírse en su cara—. Para halloween quedan literalmente meses.

—Eres un quejica.

—No, el quejica es Pete —le corrigió con calma—. Es solo yo siendo un caballero de brillante armadura.

—¿Disculpa?

—No quiero que grites y despiertes a Harry. Así no puedo comer palomitas —le explicó con calma.

—Tú eres quien gritaría.

—¡Ja!

Lily puso los ojos en blanco. James podía ser un _pelín_ melodramático. Tras lanzarle la segunda almohada de la noche, pero no la última, le advirtió de que si no se daba prisa con las palomitas, no tendría ni voz ni voto en la elección de película. James tardó menos de un segundo en desaparecer por la puerta.

Era adorable.

 **3.**

James ahogó un chillido mordiendo la almohada. Lily lo ignoró por el bien de las palomitas caramelizadas. Quizás habría sido mejor opción la comedia francesa subtitulada de la otra cadena. Al menos tenía el bol de palomitas para ella sola. Echó un rápido vistazo a su hijo, quien dormía sin saber que su padre estaba a punto de caerse al suelo y dejarse los dientes en las plumas de la almohada.

—James… —le llamó al verlo cerrar los ojos y temblar—. Es solo una película.

—No tengo miedo —farfulló molesto.

—Has luchado contra mortífagos… —le recordó, por si se le había olvidado.

—¿Y? ¿Qué tiene eso que ver con…? ¡Joder!

Lily no pudo soportarlo más y rio a carcajadas.

—Ay, ¿pongo otra cosa? —James negó con la cabeza, pero todavía ocultaba el rostro en la almohada y temblaba ligeramente—. No se lo diré a Sirius. Ni a Moody.

—¿Y los Weasley de las narices?

Lily se mordió el labio inferior.

—A nadie.

—¿Lo prometes?

Era adorable.

—¡Lo prometo! —Dejó el bol de palomitas a un lado y se estiró para alcanzar el mando—. Ya está. Ya no hay monstruos que salen del armario.

James respiró aliviado.

—Era un rollo de peli, ¡me toca a mí!

Y le arrebató el mando.

—¿Un rollo? —repitió Lily para asegurarse de que realmente James acababa de decir eso.

 _El muy cretino…_

 **4.**

Estaban acurrucados bajo las mantas.

—¿Qué hora es? —preguntó Lily en un susurro. James se removió e invocó un _tempus_ —. Es tardísimo.

—¿Tienes sueño?

—Un poco.

James sonrió somnoliento.

—Yo también —dijo e inmediatamente después bostezó—. ¿Cuándo nos hemos hecho tan viejos? Con los chicos, aguantaba hasta el día siguiente e iba a clase tan tranquilo.

Lily se rio bajito.

—Y después os dormíais en Encantamientos y McGonagall os gritaba.

—Una vez creí que le daría un zarpazo a Sirius.

—¿Cuándo? —se interesó de pronto—. No me acuerdo.

—No fue en clase —se explicó, y eso ya tenía más sentido, porque todos habían ido a la misma Casa y al mismo año—. Fue un castigo. Sirius estaba _tan_ cansado que, mientras McGonagall nos explicaba en qué consistía nuestro fin de semana ayudando en los invernaderos, roncó.

—¿Roncó? ¿Así sin más?

—Sí. En algún momento se durmió, sinceramente no nos dimos ni cuenta, y roncó justo cuando la profesora nos preguntó si nos había quedado claro.

—Madre mía…

—Se hizo el silencio y… ¡pum!

—¿Qué?

—McGonagall explotó. Fue una noche entretenida. El finde, en cambio, no tanto.

—Érais un desastre —concluyó Lily, mientras se abrazaba a James—. Todavía lo sois.

—Tonterías. Hemos madurado.

—Sirius y Remus no se dirigen la palabra.

James se lo pensó un segundo.

—Bien, me corrijo, yo y Peter hemos madurado. Un error lo tiene cualquiera, señora Potter. Mañana hablaré con el cabezota de Sirius.

Lily le dio un pico en los labios.

—Te quiero.

 **5.**

Lily se despertó sobresaltada y con la sensación de que había alguien observándola fijamente. Al principio le costó orientarse, recordar que se habían quedado dormidos en el salón viendo una película y que era prácticamente imposible que alguien hubiera atravesado las protecciones sin que ellos se enterasen. Mucho más tranquila, aunque todavía con el corazón en la garganta, se volvió hacia James, quien dormía plácidamente abrazado al bol vacío.

Con cuidado, temiendo que se despertara, ahora que parecía tener un buen sueño, escapó del manojo de mantas y se acercó hasta la cuna de Harry. El suelo estaba frío, pero le importó bien poco. Necesitaba ver a su niño. Harry era demasiado bueno. Casi no hacía ruido. Era como si supiera que el mundo era demasiado oscuro como para hacerse notar. A veces Lily preferiría que rompiera a llorar, que se comportara como un bebé común y corriente.

Solo a veces.

—¿Lily? —preguntó un muy somnoliento James—. ¿Has tenido una pesadilla?

—No —musitó, sabiendo que su marido estaría a su lado en un segundo—. Un mal presentimiento.

—¿Ahora eres vidente? —se burló, pero Lily pudo apreciar una nota de pánico en su voz, como si la posibilidad realmente estuviera ahí.

—Nunca me ha interesado la adivinación —le confesó—. No de verdad, pero ¿cómo será tener un don así y no poder controlarlo? ¿No poder usarlo cuando realmente importa?

—¿De verdad querrías saber lo que nos depara el futuro?

—¿Tú no?

James bostezó.

—Creo… No, no querría saberlo. ¿Y si no tenemos futuro? ¿Y si _ellos_ ganan? Saberlo no ayudaría. No cambiaría nada.

—O sí.

—Sabes mejor que yo que estas cosas no funcionan así. No podríamos cambiar el curso de la guerra y, aunque pudiéramos, ¿estarías dispuesta a cargar con el coste? ¿con las vidas que te lleves por delante? Vidas inocentes, Lily.

—Merlín bendito… —suspiró—. ¿Desde cuándo eres tú quien usa el cerebro?

—No me subestimes, cariño. No soy idiota.

—Lo sé. —James le sonrió en respuesta. Era una sonrisa de dientes torcidos. Era su sonrisa favorita—. Es solo…

—Ya, ojalá la vida no fuera un asco.

—Solo quiero un mundo mejor para nuestro hijo. Uno donde no tenga que mirar por encima del hombro, ni aferrarse a la varita como si se tratara de un salvavidas. Quiero un futuro sin _fidelius_ , uno donde nuestro hijo no esté marcado por ser un mestizo. Donde no se use esa palabra.

—Yo también. Todos nosotros. Lo conseguiremos.

—Ojalá.

 **6.**

A Harry le brillaban los ojos de pura felicidad al ver a sus personajes de cuento favoritos flotar a su alrededor.

—¿Lo ves? La dragona viene al rescate. —Harry estiró sus manos regordetas para alcanzar las alas de la dragona blanca—. Y ahí el Malo Malísimo, el que quiere secuestrar y encerrar a la princesa Marfisa. ¿Ayudamos a la Señora Dragona?

Harry emitió un chillido.

—Y ahí, mira, ahí está la princesa Marfisa, con su largo cabello negro, ¡le ha quitado la espada! ¡Va a defenderse!

—¿James? —interrumpió Lily, quien había aparecido por la puerta con un montón de libros en los brazos—. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Comentar el mejor cuento del mundo mundial —canturreó para la diversión de un muy alterado Harry, quien no dejaba de seguir con la mirada a los personajes—. ¿Y tú?

—Son las dos de la tarde.

—Estoy contentando al príncipe Harry, ¿verdad, mi héroe?

Lily sonrió enternecida.

—¿El cuento de la dragona y la princesa?

—Tu favorito —le recordó James en un tono cómplice—. Y el de nuestro Harry, ¿quién lo diría?

—Anda, déjame un hueco, que esto puede esperar. —Con un movimiento de varita, los libros se ordenaron en dos pilas perfectas sobre el escritorio—. Harry, mi amor, ¿quieres que continúe yo? Seguro que papá _comenta_ fatal.

—¡Eh! —protestó.

—Y la princesa Marfisa, mi querido príncipe, se enfrentó al Malo Malísimo con todo lo que tenía, pero…

—El Malo Malísimo tenía un truco escondido —continúo James, captando la atención de Harry, al menos durante unos segundos.

—Sí, uno malo malísimo.

—¡Una bola de luz oscura!

—¿Una bola de luz oscura? —se sorprendió Lily.

James puso los ojos en blanco y los personajes permanecieron inmóviles.

—¿Prefieres que diga «artefacto explosivo»?

—No, pero…

—¡Y usó la bola de luz oscura contra la dragona! —James volvió a meterse en el papel de comentarista, sobresaltando a Harry—. ¡La dragona no podía ver! ¡Y estaba volando!

Harry parecía a punto de echarse a llorar.

—Pero… —se hizo oír Lily—. El príncipe Harry, quien había permanecido a la espera, intervino. ¿Sabes qué pasó?

—Una bola de luz blanca.

—Una bola de luz blanca —repitió Lily mientras tomaba en brazos a su pequeño y llenaba su rostro de besos—. El Malo Malísimo gritó. La luz blanca le hizo daño y curó a la dragona.

—Marfisa fue corriendo a su lado.

—Y juntas fueron felices para siempre, surcando los cielos y salvando a todas las damiselas que lo necesitaran.

—Y a algunos _damiselos_.

Lily se echó a reír.

—Y también a algún que otro muchacho despistado.

—¿Qué dices, Harry? ¿Otro cuento?

Lily se mordió el labio inferior. Era en momentos así, donde solo estaban ellos tres y no había más mundo aparte de esas cuatro paredes, cuando sentía, _cuando comprendía_ , que todo valía la pena. Cada lágrima, cada mala noche, cada tormento, cada maldito día sin saber lo que iba a ocurrir…

 _Todo_ dejaba de importar.

Echó un vistazo al escritorio, donde había dejado los libros y los tratados sobre hechizos que combatían la magia negra y sobre la propia historia que se escondía detrás de su origen. No existía la magia negra como tal, sino aquella que absorbía la esencia del mago, que consumía al mago, para obtener su poder. Era escalofriante y fascinante a partes iguales.

Una parte de ella quería encerrarse en el antiguo despacho de Fleamont Potter y no abandonarlo hasta saber todo lo que había por saber acerca de la magia negra, pero era incapaz de despegar sus ojos de Harry y James, de sus sonrisas y sus rostros sonrosados. Eran su familia. Era imposible no sentir que se estaba quedando sin tiempo, porque de verdad que se estaba quedando sin tiempo. La guerra avanzaba muy rápido y cada día estaban más cerca de perder.

Lily no podía permitirlo.

 _Pero…_

—¿Y si para su primer cumpleaños le conseguimos una escoba infantil?

 _Ni de coña_.

—Espero que estés de broma.

—¡Será infantil! ¡Preparada para niños…!

—¡Niños de al menos cuatro años! ¡Nuestro hijo es demasiado pequeño!

Quizás la guerra podría esperar unas pocas horas más, ¿no?

 **7.**

Sirius encendió la vela.

Era el primer cumpleaños de Harry.

—¿Por qué el pastel no es de chocolate? —protestó Remus.

—Porque no es tu cumple —respondió Sirius como si nada, mientras recuperaba su botellín de cerveza abandonado—. Pero no te preocupes, después vamos a por chocolatinas.

A Remus se le iluminaron los ojos y asintió entusiasta.

—¿Ya han arreglado sus problemas? —preguntó Lily a James en un murmullo. El aludido se encogió de hombros, un «ni idea, pero no cantes victoria tan pronto» muy convincente. Lily lo dejó estar—. ¡Chicos! ¿Quién quiere nata extra?

—Uf, qué pereza —suspiró Sirius—. ¿Quieres saber por qué?

Lily alzó una ceja suspicaz.

—¿Sabes qué? Ni me lo expliques.

—Pero si es una anécdota muy divertida.

—Y para mayores de edad con la mente muy sucia, ¿verdad? —Sirius bufó molesto, Remus y James aguantaron la risa—. Hay niños delante.

—¿Dónde está, Pete? —interrumpió James.

—No ha podido librarse de la guardia —respondió Sirius—. Al menos eso es lo que me ha dicho a mí. Es una putada enorme.

—La verdad es que sí.

—No importa. Le guardamos un trozo de pastel y nos hacemos muchas fotos para compensarle.

—¿Ahora quién actúa como una niña, pelirroja? —le picó Sirius, mientras jugueteaba con la cobertura de mermelada de su pastel—. ¿Tanto deseas una foto con el tío Sirius? ¿Con o sin camiseta?

—Sirius… —le advirtió Remus.

—Ten cuidado, tío Sirius, quizás la pelirroja te envenene —siseó Lily en respuesta.

Sirius sonrió.

—Te echaba de menos. Os echaba a todos de menos. —Sirius le pasó un brazo por encima del hombro a Remus para atraerlo en un abrazo. El licántropo estaba rojo como un tomate—. Negaré haberlo dicho en voz alta, qué conste, pero… Ojalá esta mierda guerra termine ya… Os quiero mucho, cabrones.

—Y nosotros a ti, sentimental.

—James, te vas a reír…

—¡Tengamos la fiesta en paz! —se hizo oír Lily. Harry bostezó desde su lugar privilegiado en la mesa—. ¿Podemos comenzar ya?

—¡Sí, señora! —gritaron James y Sirius al unísono.

 **8.**

Lily se permitió abandonar las protecciones del _fidelius_ por unos minutos. No era un movimiento muy inteligente por su parte, dadas las circunstancias, pero realmente necesitaba sentir por un momento que no era un pájaro en una jaula de cristal. Uno al que le habían arrancado las alas para siempre. James no había estado de acuerdo al principio, incluso había asustado a Harry, pero al final Sirius había conseguido convencerlo, alegando que había varios círculos de protección en la zona, que él estaría cerca por si acaso y que sería prácticamente imposible que una amenaza surgiera de las sombras.

Era cierto.

Lily se abrazó a sí misma notando por primera vez que los hechizos para mantener el calor estaban perdiendo su fuerza. A pesar de encontrarse en pleno verano, el frío no abandonaba esas tierras. Era como si la naturaleza estuviera protestando por el horror que invadía el mundo mágico en los últimos años. O quizás era la magia negra, que consumía la vida a su paso. Seguramente los muggles estarían teorizando al respecto, o se estarían llevando las manos a la cabeza preguntándose qué mierda estaba mal con el clima.

Con el mundo.

Ella tenía un mal presentimiento. Al principio había hecho oídos sordos al asunto, aferrándose al hecho de que estaban en guerra y que era normal pensar mal, pero ahora, en medio de la noche, con el cuerpo helado y con su familia en una jaula de cristal, ya no estaba tan segura de nada.

O quizás sí, y se negaba a reconocerlo en voz alta.

—Lily.

Era James, su dulce y maravilloso marido.

—Estás helada, mi amor.

 _Tan fría como un cadáver._

—James —suplicó a media voz—, prométeme que pase lo que pase, sea lo que sea, no permitirás que le ocurra nada malo a Harry. Huirás, si es necesario.

Se hizo el silencio.

—Huiremos —le prometió.

Con el corazón roto, se dejó abrazar.

Meses después ninguno de los dos pudo escapar de su destino.

 **fin.**


End file.
